The Shield of Love Raphtalia X Naofumi
by Z- Achilles
Summary: After Naofumi Iwatani was thrown into a new world he became twisted and changed in his cursed mission to save a forsaken world has blinded him to truths right next to him. after gaining levels a certain shield he unlocked may help to tear down the walls he has created and allow him to finally exspress his true feelings. (Naofumi X Raphtalia no Lemons *SPOILERS TO THE SHOW ENDING!*)


**Shield of Love**

**A Rising of the Shield Hero Short-Story**

**Chapter 1**

"Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia cried out as he sidestepped a lizard type monster holding a twisted blade, using his shield as a battering ram he forced the lizard toward Raphtalia where she quickly destroyed it. "AIR STRIKE SHIELD!" he called out protecting her blind side from a monster that had just jumped at her from behind. The monster slammed its head into the glowing shield, out of the corner of his eye Naofumi saw Filo, in her Filolial form, jump straight up. Naofumi grinned slightly, he liked when they would do this it took a while for them to get used to it so it always felt like it paid off raising his hand toward filo he called out "Second shield!" the second shield appeared right behind Filo and using it as a platform she kicked off moving insanely fast causing the monster still stunned from the air strike shield to fall to the floor as Raphtalia drover her sword into the monster killing it for good. "Great work you two!" Naofumi stated proudly looking upon the two who both smiled in return "Let's keep this up for just a little bit longer and we will have reached our next levels" he said trying to encourage them "Alright!" they both responded, giggling that they said the same thing Naofumi smirked as well before they all readied their stance for the upcoming monsters.

after another twenty minutes of combat like this grinding levels on the Island of Cal Mira they returned to the town in which they were staying in they passed by the statue where Naofumi had given to Therese and L'ark Thinking back it could have been a fatal mistake if for some reason the bracelet wouldn't hit him, that fight might have gone in entirely another direction. He didn't like to think about those two they were just another example that you can't trust anyone except for those you hold dear "Master Naofumiiiiiii!" Filo, back in her human form, pouted childishly snapping him out of his thoughts looking down she was tugging gently on his shield arm whilst still walking "I'm really reeeeeeeeally tired..." she said pulling more on his arm. for a little girl she could sure cause some serious drag _"since when has she ever been tired" _he thought to himself "Well if you want I can get you an energy poti-" he started to say but was cut off by Raphtalia "Master Naofumi you know that those drinks don't replace a good night's sleep plus they are quiet bad to drink at this hour" she said very quickly. At this point we had reached the inn "well I'm going to go get something to eat at the inn's diner if your too tired Filo you can go to bed if you want." he said looking at the future Filolial queen "Yeah! Thank you Master!" she said releasing his arm and instead hugging his waist. "Alright Filo go to bed now" he said silently smiling as he rubbed her head "Ok~" she said somewhat mischievously? Naofumi started to walk towards the diner Looking back he caught a glimpse of what looked like Raphtalia giving Filo some form of food before heading toward me "what was that about?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised out of curiosity. "Eh oh that I just thought she might get hungry so I gave her some food" she said fidgeting a little. A felt like there was more to that then what she let on but not wanting to press her he let it go.

As they were seated in the corner of the room, at a two person table near the window Naofumi observed that the other three Heroes were sat without their party members talking amongst themselves laughing merrily every now and then "What could have been..." Naofumi muttered spitefully while looking off at the three. Raphtalia ears drooped a little as he said that "Well at least we are all on the same side now, so maybe one day it will be that way for us" she said cheerfully. returning my gaze to her "Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" he said rubbing the back of his head looking down a little embarrassed Raphtalia's ears perked back up at his apology "Think nothing of it!" she said flashing him a warm smile. After a few minutes of silence Raphtalia inhaled deeply then with a faint red tint on her face, "you know since we are alone like this.." she crossed her legs and her arms still with that same smile "I wanted to talk to you about something" she said warmly while softly her eyes were looking directly into mine "sure what is it?" Naofumi asked her. Just as she was about to respond the waiter showed up "hello may I take your order?" the waiter asked kindly. He thought he heard Raphtalia grumble but continued to order by habit he responded "I'll have the cheapest lunch set and she'll have the kids-" he said before Raphtalia cut him off "Master Naofumi! We just defeated the wave! and the lord of the area said that all the food here is free for us!" she said leaning over the table looking at me. All He did was stare back at her trying to break out of the original routine of asking for our meals. It had been awhile since they had eaten in a proper establishment but this was the first time that he had ordered for her in a long time. "We will _both" _she but emphasis on the word looking back at the waiter "have a steak dinner set with potatoes and a drink" she said slightly too intensely for simply ordering food "r-right coming right up ma'am" the waiter going to the back to prepare the food. "What was that all about?" Naofumi asked smiling a little, she sighed heavily "Master Naofumi you still think of me as a little kid right?" she asked still leaning over the table turning her vision back to me. There was a strange look in her eyes "Well. Yeah I mean no but I still do sometimes. like just then when you _acted _like a little kid" he said with a small smirk as her face heated up "I did not!" she said finally sitting back down crossing her arms "yes you did but you will always look like a child to me" he said. Raphtalia's face suddenly drained of color asked "a-always?" she said a little shaky. Crossing his arms and closing his arms he sighed. Not knowing the weight behind those words he replied "yes of course I'll always see you as that the rest of you might have changed but your eyes are still the same and that's what reminds me" there was a silence that filled in between them Raphtalia looking down at her lap not knowing what was happening he asked "are you ok?" she raised her head smiling but it didn't seem warm anymore "Yeah I'm fine!" she said waving her hand for effect as she looked back down at the table. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?" he asked her noticing her slight change in disposition. Quickly shaking her head she replied "No I'm fine… I got the answer..." she added the last part silently so Naofumi didn't catch it. The food came out and was eaten in silence until they excused themselves to go to bed. As they entered the room Filo was. In fast asleep on her and Raphtalia's Bed as they both took turns getting changed in the bathroom Naofumi laid down while Raphtalia got in her bed "Goodnight Raphtalia" he said to her like he always did "…..Goodnight Master Naofumi.." she responded slowly. Was that sadness he heard? No she must just be tired he turned over in bed and tried to get some sleep

"What the..." Naofumi quietly muttered in the darkened room, it had been a few hours since eating at the diner and not being able to catch any sleep, he decided to look through his menu to cure his boredom and try to get himself more drowse, but it was proving somewhat difficult to fall asleep. Filo slept rather loudly, she didn't snore so to speak but she breathed very loudly a small drizzle of salvia in the corner of her mouth. This was what was keeping him up. _"She never used to do this"_ he thought to himself as Naofumi turned to look at her but found himself looking directly at the sleeping form of Raphtalia, she looked very peaceful. it had seemed like an eternity ago when she couldn't have a good night's rest because of her nightmares, turning back on his side he looked again at a shield he had unlocked but never noticed, it had been a few days since they had upgraded their class and leveled up so Naofumi had forgotten to look at shields that he had gained a while ago but didn't have the Levels to use them. And after digging through a lot of them he had only found four or five that had been unlocked but one caught his attention "Shield of love..." it had no description other that its stats. Its defense and general stats were average but what stuck out was its high attraction stat. The attraction stat is the level of importance that monsters have on you, like a priority meter. so if you had an attraction stat of one in a group of ten people with only one monster to fight you would be attacked last. Which is a good stat to have if you are trying to be stealthy but for a tank type class like a Shielder that stat was perfect because if you had a high number you would get attacked first so that he wouldn't need to actually distract monsters they would just come to him? For most people this ability was a curse because if you had a high level attraction stat then you would always get attacked first, But since all Naofumi did was defend this stat was perfect! Raphtalia or Filo would attack the distracted monster as he warded it off since they were distracted with him it was almost perfect!

"Maybe I should try it out. But with such a girly name..." feeling conflicted he realized only he would know the name so if it looked ok than it shouldn't really matter. Muttering something about the name he equipped the shield under his blankets as to not wake Raphtalia or Filo up with the glow, pulling it back out and looking at it under the moonlight he saw that it didn't _look _girly. the base color of the shield was black it was the same size and shape as his chimera snake shield what stood out was the white lines forming abstract shapes on the shield and around the green emerald that powered his shield was an outline of a heart. "Not half bad" he said quietly looking it over again, as he did he catch another glimpse of Raphtalia. Although it was dark in the room he could see her rather clearly. The soft noise of her breathing suited the way she slept, she always looked very pretty but this just added another layer to her Beauty. She had grown so much. She was very attractive. Her long hair that always looked good even in combat. To the way she walked and talked. He adores every part about her. If Filo wasn't in the room he might have curled up next to her in that bed. "WHAT!" Naofumi said semi-shouting quickly covering his mouth. Raphtalia stirred a little but she didn't wake. Naofumi turned the other way looking out the rooms window, heart beating fast "_what was that thought? I just told her I saw her as a kid still!" _he asked himself shaking the feeling and putting his head down thinking he has been working too hard. He always thought of Raphtalia being pretty but a thought like that he had never experienced! About any girl before! I mean she was still a small child! How could he have that kind of thought! She acted older and looked more mature but she was still young right! He clutched his face in his hands for a second before calming down. Was this the product of so many hours of level grinding and the weight of his new situation no longer being an outcast and being welcomed back into society? Shaking his head he laid back down and forced himself to get some sleep, forgetting about the semi-snoring Filo. All the while thinking almost solely of Raphtalia.

"Master Naofumi?" slightly stirring from his sleep but not fully awakening he rolled over toward the voice his eyes still closed "...yeah?" Naofumi asked groggily. feeling a hand wrap gently around his, he slightly opened his eyes to see Raphtalia sat on the corner of his bed "...Raphtalia?" he slurred sitting up, she was still holding his hand "Yes it's me." she said warmly. "Filo went to see Melty so its just us" she said softly The groggy-ness starting to fade from his mind, as he made eye contact with her something happened. Every one of his muscles froze as he looked at her, every detail of her looked so Beautiful to him her stunning figure her flowing hair. But her eyes made his heart run faster than Filo racing a dragon. They were so beautiful! they were such a lovely shade of pink. He felt like he could stare into her eyes forever._ "What the heck is that? Sounds like something a teenager going through puberty would say!" _Raphtalia, not noticing this started to ask a question "I was wondering if we could go spend some time on the beach together it got cut rather short last time. but of course if your too tired I would happily stay here with you" she had a hopeful glimmer in her eyes, tail swishing ever so much behind her, her tail made her so cute when it betrayed her words "o-of course! Why wouldn't we be able to! We should go to the beach if you desire to do so!" Naofumi said while squeezing her hand and holding it up in front of them "_What the heck was that response! I could have just said yes!" _he mentally asked himself. Looking back at Raphtalia he could see a faint blush on her face "M-master Naofumi are you sure? You seem to be rather out of sorts" she said wavering a little, not expecting that kind of response from one as collected as Naofumi "Me no I'm fine! I had plenty of sleep last night I'm great!" he said his heart beating faster and his face started feeling intensely warm "a-are you sure are you feeling well?" her blush fading as she seemed to be thinking there was a chance he was sick. "I feel fine!" he said confidently. then using the hand that wasn't holding hers he gently moved it towards her and caressing her cheek with his palm, her blush returning as fast as it came but much more intense "The moment that i look at you I'm cured of any curse or sickness. That's how Beautiful and Precious you are to me. Raphtalia." Naofumi said with a look of passion in his eyes. a moment of silence that felt like days passed as Raphtalia's ears stood straight up her whole face turning bright red. Naofumi, realizing what he had just said stood straight up releasing both hands and staggering back a step "I-uh-i-i-i" his heart feeling on the verge of bursting his words seemed to slur "i-i-i Have to go to the bathroom!" he said frantically using the lamest excuse anyone could ever have before doing a full turn and sprinting as fast as he could out of the inn. Leaving a very flustered Raphtalia left on his bed holding her cheek where he had touched her.

after running out of the inn Naofumi turned and went down a short ally just outside the building. it was the middle of the day so he felt safe thinking no one would try to ambush him. putting both hands on the wall his breathing intensified "What was that!" he proclaimed loudly, his head was swimming with thoughts of Raphtalia he punched the wall making an echo in the ally "What is going on here!" he announced loudly "Dude you ok?" a voice called out to him. Acting on animalistic instincts he called out "AIR STRIKE SHIELD!" in the direction of the voice the emerald green shield appearing just inches away from the face of a stunned Motoyasu "Whoa Naofumi are you trying to throw down?" he asked pulling his spear and readying it as the shield dissipated. "No you Idiot!" he said a little to freaked out; he wondered if even someone is moronic as Motoyasu could tell he was out of sorts. Hopefully not. "Naofumi? Are you alright? Looking a little red in the face" he said lowering his spear in confusion _"Crap" _Naofumi said kicking himself mentally for not actually going to the bathroom to hide. "Just go away! I'm having a really weird morning!" he blurted out _"Why did I tell him I was having a weird morning? I don't care what he thinks" _still wearing the look of confusion he asks "Weird? How so?" he questioned "_Like heck I'll ever tell him what's going on-""_Raphtalia is the most beautiful woman I have ever and will ever lay eyes on and I've just now realized that!" Naofumi immediately covering his mouth with both hands _"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!"_ he yelled internally "what? What do you mean just now noticed? She gorgeous how could you not have noticed" Motoyasu replied now looking a little concerned. "Have you gone girl crazy or something?" he asked a slight smile creeping on his face "I-I don't know. I don't know what's going on!" he said turning and punching the wall again "Whoa Naofumi chill out! You act like you've never been with a girl before!" he said with a wave of his hand re-slinging his spear over his shoulder. "I've never been with a girl before!" Naofumi said turning his head toward Motoyasu _"Why I'm a being so open to this guy! Motoyasu! Of all the people!"_ Panic starting to fill Naofumi's mind as he just admitted a rather shameful secret. "Wait seriously? Not even one?" the smile disappearing from his face looking rather astounded. Not really wanting to answer truthfully Naofumi Prepared a retort in his mind, something along the lines of "when could I have ever been with a girl with everything you people put me through!" but instead just turned his eyes back to the wall and looking down quietly saying "….No…" a somewhat dark look in his eyes "Great now I'll be the laughingstock of the country I don't really care but it sure will be annoying the other hero's will never let it go" Motoyasu approached Naofumi and but one arm around his neck and squeezed a big dumb smile on his face "Well then Naofumi come with you bro _The Love Mister_ and you'll have girls swimming around you!" Immediately wanting to refuse he prepared to summon the iron maiden to prepare his own death "…Fine" the smile still present on his face as he dragged Naofumi to the bar they had the party at a few nights ago.

Raphtalia sat still and watched as Naofumi charge out of the room at full speed. Letting out a breath Heat exploded within her "W-What was that!" she exclaimed silently face burning bright red. Just last night he had turned down her advances without even realizing he was doing it saying she would always be a kid to him but then the next morning this happens? "d-did he change overnight?" what changed? Why was he so flustered? He was normally so calm and collected about everything but she had _Never _seen him in such a state. She had never seen _herself_ in such a state! What was this weird happiness inside of her at those kind words? She knew inside he was very gentle and thoughtful but he only ever showed it in small glimpses never showing complete outward affections for anyone or anything. And his eyes… "They looked so _different_…" she said smiling warmly as a few tears dripped down her face and onto her hand that still held the spot where he touched her so affectionately. She thought back on all her happy memories of him from when he bought her clean clothes and first real meal in forever, the way he always pushed her to do her best but never too far and always protecting her with his shield and helping her work through- no overcome all her mental and physical illness and make her such a strong warrior from the girl who was afraid of ever having to smile again. He pulled her through all that and it seemed like he was finally ready to let her repay him Her tail imitating that of a tree in a hurricane as she laid face down on his pillows and trying to collect herself, But ended up screaming happily into the pillow before sitting straight back up grabbing her sword out of habit and went to go try and find Naofumi to talk to him about what had just happened. She had never felt so good before in her life, it seemed like all her dreams are coming true.

"so that's why she's so faithful to you, who knew you of all people could be so kind" Motoyasu exclaimed putting down his drink in order to look right at Naofumi sitting right next to him at the bar. Naofumi had just explained to him everything about Raphtalia, where she came from what happened and when they first met to where they were now relationally "and she's the only reason you haven't burned the kingdom to the ground with your rage shield and you've just now noticed you loved her? Geez you might have been a lost cause had you not come to me!" he said winking while sporting a smile and a big thumbs up "I only ever really saw her as a kid, even when she grew up I still always thought of her as a child but something changed and-and" he couldn't finish the thought without his face heating up to the brink of exploding "I think there might be some weird spell or curse on me this isn't right I can't be thinking of her like this!" he said putting his head in his hands "she's my sword! My best friend! But most of all she's still just a kid! I can't be acting like this! " he said slumping his head to the table hands, holding the back of his head. "Naofumi. Newsflash she's not a kid anymore she's beautiful and the way I've seen you two I think she feels the same about you" he said taking a sip of his drink "maybe you should go talk to her, if your honest with your feelings then maybe this weird lust you're going through will go away" all of this seemed way out of character for Motoyasu but his words held a lot of truth .Naofumi seemed to process this for a minute. After a few minutes he slowly brought his head up "what if she thinks I'm a creep? Or if I'm suddenly going to bring her pain again? I can't bear the thought of her hating me" he said panic rising in his voice. Motoyasu seemed to think about this for a minute "well…you said that you both vowed to protect each other. Her your Sword and you Her Shield right?" he asked patiently. "Yes we did I promised her that after we killed that dog monster in the caves." He said thinking back to when he was clutching her in his arms covered in blood and tears yet still ready to protect her. "well then the sword and shield must work in harmony for them to be effectively used anything the sword does is to benefit the shield and anything the shield does is to benefit the sword and the thing barring that is your bond. The sword and shield must trust each other to do their own part and protect the bond. The sword wont turn inward on itself and the shield wont let the arrow strike, therefore you must trust each other to grow your bond and if your honest to her it will strengthen the sword the shield and the bond" he said poetically Naofumis Jaw slacked a little never in a thousand years expecting anything close to what he just heard come out of Motoyasu's mouth "Or something like that!" he added taking another swing of his drink Naofumi smiled at him _"There it is"_ he thought to himself. But his words held truth and he decided to trust him "your right I will! Thank you Motoyasu that was exactly what I needed to hear" Naofumi stated putting his arm on Motoyasu's shoulder "pfff think nothing of it! Drinks are on you by the way" he added with a sly smirk. Naofumi tossed the bartender two silver coins to pay for the drinks and stood up to go find Raphtalia to talk to her and told him how he felt "oh and when last thing. Stats of weapons may be good but when they look like that" he laughed a little. Naofumi looked back at him, confused "what are you talking about?" he said looking right at him, to which Motoyasu pointed to his shield "those pink lines make you look a little bit weird" he said stifling a laugh "what pink lines? It's just my normal small shie-" the color drained from his face as he looked at the shield he had equipped. After everything that happened last night and this morning he forgot he equipped it. It was the Shield of Love but all the white design lines had turned glowing pink including the heart surrounding the orb "CRAP!" Naofumi yelled out loud cycling through his Menu as fast as possible until he found the shield. Scrolling through the stats he saw it had a description now. The Shield of love. A well-balanced shield with high attraction stats for luring enemies. so far it seemed normal "wait" Naofumi said out loud. EXCLUSIVE EFFECT: Brings ones feeling of affection and love, (If hidden or is embarrassed to express) to the surface to help confessing ones desires to another. Summary: self-inflicted truth telling spell for ones affections. After reading that Naofumi felt cold. Like he had just been hit with an ice arrow. So all those feelings were his own, just brought to the surface by the shield. Immediately equipping his small shield all of the lust and heat dissipated he could still feel it bit it wasn't overwhelming anymore. Motoyasu looked confused "what just happened?" he asked quizzically. Naofumi looked back at him, "it was that shield…" he said before walking away from the bar "wait what do you mean? Where are you going?" Motoyasu asked standing up "to find Raphtalia" he said seriously. signaling for him to back off as he continued forward "man that guy. Always so mysterious" Motoyasu said sighing shaking his head and returning to her drink

After about thirty minutes of looking around for Raphtalia, Naofumi stopped near the edge of the beach looking out on the ocean standing in the cool sand. He thought she might be waiting for him there but he was wrong. He did notice Filo and Malty playfully splashing in the waves together. "those two do everything together." He said out loud smiling to himself before shaking his head and looking through his menu to examine the Shield again. It was from the Filolial series that Fitoria Had given him. "That explains a lot" he stated out loud. She had a weird way of bringing people together. Mentally noting to ask her about this if they ever met again he looked at the stats again EXCLUSIVE EFFECT: Brings ones feeling of affection and love, (If hidden or is embarrassed to express) to the surface to help confessing ones desires to another. Summary: self-inflicted truth telling spell for ones affections, the users feelings are not manipulated or enhanced they are just told with complete sincerity. This effect can be casted on others for a limited time. "Casted on others?" Naofumi said re equipping the shield. Immediately feeling the effects of the shield his heart rate started increasing slightly thinking of Raphtalia the day they were at the beach, _"Was she…trying to impress me?" _he thought as he remembered when she asked him how she looked in her beach attire, but all he was thinking about was if her clothes would get ruined under water. _"She looked absolutely stunning! How could I have been so self-centered as to not even notice her!" _he said violently shaking his head _"no stay on track how do I cast this. If it gets me in this state it may be a good weapon against people!" _he said holding his hand out in front of him. He could feel energy pulling from the shield and getting ready to be released "ok now how to release it" he said to himself trying to figure it out when he heard a voice from behind "Master Naofumi!" Raphtalia called out from behind him, before he could turn around she hugged him from behind burying her head in-between his shoulder blades affectionately and holding him tightly her arms looping under his. She had done stuff like this before but this time his breathing intensified. He felt as if he would explode because of the way she was holding him "AHHHHHHH!" he cried out suddenly as a pink aura exploded from his shield! It didn't do damage or even knock them back but he felt his thoughts even out and return to normal _"What?"_ he looked at his shield, it had reverted back to his small shield _"Guess that didn't work then"_ he thought before feeling movement on his back "Raphtalia what's this all about? You're causing a scene" he said looking around them. She didn't respond but her breathing became heavier and shakier "Raphtalia?" Naofumi said trying to get a look at her but still trapped by her hug that felt like it was getting tighter "seriously if you don't let go ill-" he was cut off when he noticed that Raphtalia's Health bar had a pink heart at the end of it "Master Naofumi…" he heard her say in a very strange tone that made him think thoughts like earlier "R-Raphtalia?" he questioned as she pushed him onto the sand lightly but he still fell on his stomach he rolled over onto his back but he felt her climb on top of him lightly retraining his arms so he couldn't move very much "W-what are you doing Raphtalia! This is really wei-" he was cut off as he looked at her face. She was breathing very heavily, her face was redder than he thought possible but her eyes didn't look normal. She had a wild animalistic look in her eyes she looked like a crazed animal in heat _"CRAP it did work!"_ he thought to himself trying to pull away but to no avail. She was _way _stronger than he was, even though she wasn't hurting him he was unable to pull free "Master Naofumi~" she said very seductively this made him even more nervous he had never heard anyone talk this way to him "Raphtalia, you need to calm down your scaring me a little" he said his own breathing becoming labored as he fought off some _urges. _"Master Naofumi there's no reason to be scared~ I've wanted this for a long time so there's no need to worry~" she said sweetly, lowering her head down closer to him "R-Raphtalia please get off me! I don't want to hurt you!" Naofumi said a little bit sternly but his voice wavering "I know you don't. And that's one of the many reasons I love you so just relax ok~" she said leaning in closer. He could feel the heat of her body as she leaned toward the side of his head and started nibbling the edge of his ear affectionately "R-R-Raphtalia! I'm warning you get off!" Knowing what comes next every other part of his brain screamed at him to just let it happen but she was acting like a heat crazed animal because of that shield and he couldn't take advantage of her in this state or ever take advantage of her period! At this point he couldn't tell if The shield of Love was equipped because of how much his head was swimming but he didn't care. He had to do what was right. "Don't worry Naofumi~" she said to him warmly, using his real name sounded sweeter than any honey or treat he had ever eaten she leaned in and quietly whispered to him "Once we begin mating you'll feel ok again~" That was it! He would hate himself for it but he had no other choice "RAPHTALIA! YOU HAVE TO STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" he always dreaded the thought of activating her slave crest but with her in this state he had no other choice. A few moments went by and nothing happened "What!" he cried out as panic filled his eyes as a message flashed across his vision. WARNING SLAVE CREST ORDER DENIED! His heart stopped dead as his blood ran red hot at her advances on him. And he was powerless to stop her "well then master~ its time too…..too….eh ….AHHHH!" she jumped off of Naofumi as fast as she could her face beat red. He realized that the effect wore off as indicated by the little pink heart not being next to her name. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief as he sat up not making eye contact with the still flustered Raphtalia, "M-M-Master Naofumi! I-I-I don't know what came over me!" she said a couple tears forming in her eyes. Finally gathering the courage he looked at her in the eyes, they had returned to normal, they no longer had that animal like quality that was there just seconds ago. Naofumi stood up quickly not wanting to attract attention. Raphtalia was shivering a little bit now, he noticed her ears and tail stood straight up a few loan tears falling down her face and onto her hands still covering her mouth "…Raphtalia" he wanted to choose his words _very_ carefully even he could see how upset she was "That wasn't your fault Raphtalia…I was testing something on my shield and it affected you" Naofumi said calmly trying not to panic her, "I-I-I Still…" her voice trailed off as she ran her hands into her hair pulling it slightly "I..I need to go!" she said turning and started running. Naofumi reacting quickly called out "Shield Prison!" the green shields surrounding the both of them trapping them together. Raphtalia let out a sharp gasp as this he did this, her body shuddered a dew times because she was crying, "Master Naofumi let me go!" she cried out her voice wavering, it pained Naofumi greatly to have to do something that would hurt her, even if it was only emotionally, but he couldn't leave her like this. He felt a sense of dread rising up in her as she banged her hands on the walls of the shield prison desperately "Not when your like this I won't" he said walking up behind her "But I-I-I" she fell to her knees and started crying, Naofumi kneeled over and put a hand on her shoulder "Raphtalia that wasn't you it was the shields effec-" he cut himself off when he remembered that it just brought your feelings to the surface it didn't make you think differently about a person. _"That's how she thinks about me? How did I ever deserve that?"_ she turned and looked at him shaking his hand off, her face still red and tear stricken "What does it do!?" she asked pleadingly. "Tell me the Truth Master Naofumi what does it do!?" she said immensely distraught Naofumi froze right in front of her as he was faced with a hard choice. tell the truth or lie about its effects to protect her "it-it can. It can" he stumbled over his words not knowing what to say. Like he said earlier he didn't want to hurt her so what should he do! Suddenly searching through his menu he equipped the ridiculous shield. Raphtalia visibly shuddering when looking at it hugging herself "M-Master Naofumi! What are you-" she stopped when she noticed his beat red face "Im-im showing you what it does" he said now placing both hands on her shoulders "Raphtalia i don't Know what just happened to you but for me it lets me see you for who you truly are" he looked at her patiently her shoulder stiffened at his touch but he proceeded "after I was framed I built up so many walls. I couldn't think clearly I couldn't taste food I couldn't feel happiness and I didn't see you grow up. I thought that I had gotten rid of most of those walls but this shield tears down the biggest wall inside of me. How I truly feel about you." he said once again heart rate escalating, he felt her becoming more panicked, in response he rubbed her shoulders affectionately for a few moments. She gasped at first but then melted into it she seemed to be enjoying it, she leaned her head on one of his hands massaging her shoulders and nuzzling it to show her appreciation, as Her shoulders started to relax and her features became less panicked and she stopped holding herself, Her face remained the same however her tail swung left and right a little indicating she was enjoying it, Naofumi smirked a little closing his eyes "that things always gives you away doesn't it?" he said warmly to her, she giggled a little bit and so did he, the mood of the room changed from one of panic to…something else. They both regained their composure for they both knew what came next wasn't going to be easy Naofumi steeling his nerves reopened his eyes with a serious expression as he brought himself closer to her "You're the most Beautiful person I've ever met! You're the only reason I'm trying to protect this cursed world! Your strength has carried me through so many of my own trials, ever since we first met you served me faithfully even when you didn't have the strength to do it you still did it for my sake! and even though I was so cold and blind to how you felt toward me you never gave up! Raphtalia, you mean everything to me because you're so strong and courageous I couldn't last a day without you by my side." The panic started to visibly leave her as she started to smile a little, he paused for a second still not believing this was all coming out, looking at the ground in order to regain composure he looked back into her eye's before beginning again, "I would have died so long ago were it not for you, you're my sword and I'm your shield! And I want to protect you with everything I have because I love you Raphtalia!" Naofumi confessed all at once he said pulling her into a tight embrace "Master Naofumi…" her voice sounded different, not like before in the heat but relieved. She wrapped her arms around him "I always wanted to hear those very words from someone" she said crying happily into his shoulder. Recollection flashing in Naofumis eyes as he remembers thinking the same thing when Raphtalia returned to him and stopped him from using the rage shield in the coliseum. "Don't Leave me Raphtalia…I'm not strong enough on my own, without you I'm nothing." He said running his hand through the back of her hair and gently pulling her head closer, holding her tighter as his body shook a little. He felt her hands gently rub the back of his head "Master Naofumi. Ill never leave you" she said softly her voice a little shaky but still strong "you gave me purpose again being with you and being your sword has been-" Naofumi pushed her gently off with both hands on her shoulders looking her directly in the eyes, she looked a little startled at the sudden action but waited for what he had to say "It's not like that anymore!" he said sternly, a look of fear passing over Raphtalia's face even though he had just said that she was his sword and he was her shield it felt different now "You mean so much more to me then my offence! You're so much more! You're the greatest person I've ever known! And the only person I want to stand beside for the rest of my life! You'll always be my sword because you're the only person I rely on in a fight but you're the only person I trust in this world!" he said breathing hard once again as the shield prison dropped from around them and the sun filled both of their vision, and the wind caught Raphtalia's hair making it look as beautiful as ever as it fell on Naofumis outstretched arms. Raphtalia a look of joy on her face took both of his hands and intertwined their fingers, "Master Naofumi. I want to stay with you forever too! I know what a good person you are more than anyone in this world ever will, the fact that you told me all this is proof. Ill be by your side forever as more than your sword" she said bringing his shield arm to the side of her face affectionately rubbing his hand against her cheek Naofumi not knowing what to do pulled her in closer their faces inches apart his heart pounding as he saw Raphtalia close her teary eyes and part her lips. Naofumi mimicking her action leaned in closer and-

"HEY NAOFUMI YOU DID IT!" He felt Motoyasu slap him on the back forcing him to bang heads with Raphtalia "AHH! W-what are you doing here Motoyasu!" Raphtalia yelled out annoyed and flustered while holding her head "we saw you two finally break the ice! And kiss! Didn't expect that one Naoufumi!" an excited Itsuki said happily smiling at them and elbowing Naofumi playfully in the ribs. Naofumi just sat there shaking and breathing hard. No one noticed and so they continued "b-b-but we hadn't! We hadn't! We hadn't!" she couldn't finish her sentence because of how flustered she was, Ren stepped out from behind Itsuki "I always knew that there was something more to the two of you" he said with a pleased look on his face "n-no this is a misunderstanding we didn't!-" she said frantically waving her hands in front of her face and shaking her head no "Oh relax its just us!" Motoyasu said the big grin from the ally on his face again "now that you two are a couple you know there's a whole bunch of combo skills you can do!" said Itsuki excitedly. He was normally much more calm and collected he must have a soft spot for romance "Hey I didn't know that!" Ren said surprised "hey that's pretty cool you two! Naofumi what do you think?" he said putting his hand on Naofumis shoulder. Naofumis vision got darker and his breathing intensified "uh Naofumi you ok?" Motoyasu asked. without thinking Naofumi outstretched his hand towards Raphtalia "Shield prison…" he mumbled as a small barrier formed around her as Naofumi then stood up slowly back turned to the three heros "N-Naofumi?" Itsuki stuttered "you three…." He muttered darkly, his vision getting glitchy he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "Naofumi?" Ren said, as his eyes narrowed and his hand going to his sword hilt. Naofumi took one step towards them as red streaks cloaked his body "ROBBED ME!" Naofumi yelled out trying to summon his berserk mode but all that happened was the pink aura exploded out from him hitting all three heroes not even flinching as the aura flew through them they just looked at each other and back at Naofumi who seemed to be returning to a stable state of mind "What was that?" Ren asked confused before his face started turning bright red "R-Ren what's happening!" Itsuki started fidgeting weirdly "I-I don't know! All I can think about are my female party members!" Ren blurted out covering his mouth "You Too! I-I-I have to go talk to someone!" Itsuki said running off at full speed "Wait for me!" Ren called out taking pursuit "What's their problem?" Motoyasu questioned unsure of what happened "What are you doing here!" Naofumi said angrily. his Shield of Love no longer equipped he was back to his small shield "we saw you finishing up with your kiss and wanted to congratulate you what's the big deal!" he said shrugging nonchalantly "You Idiot we hadn't gotten that far yet!" he said planting his face in his hands "we were so close and you blew it for me!" Naofumi said angrily "wait what do you mean you hadn't…oh I get it now. Crap… I'm sorry man I had no idea" he said bowing his head in apology. If Naofumi ever wanted to kill someone and never look back on it with regret now was his chance but deciding against he sighed lowering his hands breathing a heavy sigh of disappointment "how didn't you get effect by that?" he asked with almost no emotion left in his mind to talk to him "Eh? That girls spell thing? I think about girls all the time so nothing really changed" he said shrugging it off, but then looking Naofumi directly in the eyes he stated strongly "Naofumi. I've made one of the biggest mistakes a man could ever make and I swear by nightfall I will make it up to you I swear by my word as the shield hero!" he said the serious look still in his eyes as he placed a fist over his heart "….it better be a large amount of money" Naofumi said still considering if he would regret at least attacking him with the rage shield. Motoyasu shook his head determinedly "Oh no its gonna be so much better just you wait!" he hoisted his spear in the air 'TELEAPORT!" he called out as light surrounded him and he vanished. Naofumi slumping his shoulders turned back toward where Raphtalia was. but when he looked the shield prison had disappeared and there were footprints leaving the beach "she….left…." Naofumi felt a great sadness inside of him. He felt that darkness again. That same darkness that threatened anyone who would dare trespass against him like that! His vision getting glitchier by the second his breathing getting scratchier and heavier. _"I'll Kill those three with my own hands!" _he thought to himself darkly "Master Naofumiiiiiii!" he heard a voice call out to him as he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist snapping out of his darkness quickly he looked down to see Filo hugging him tightly eyes closed "Please Master Naofumi don't use that Cursed shield against Mr. spear guy! He's annoying but he's not that bad!" Filo said holding him tighter. All of Naofumis hate disappearing when faced with someone like this. If he activated the rage shield he would do something he would regret forever and possibly hurt those he cared about of Raphtalia wasn't their to snap him out of _his red eye, red cracks in skin_ mode he smiled slightly at the sight of Filo standing up for someone like Motoyasu, he rubbed her head gently "Don't worry I wont. Because if I were to kill him you couldn't get married to him right?" he said teasingly. Filo immediately pulling back face beat red "W-WHAT! ME AND SPEAR GUY! N-NO WAY!" she said frantically curious by her response Naofumi continued "Really? I think you like him" he said with a knowing tone in his voice as he knelled over to get to eye level "I could never love someone like him!" she said crossing her arms blush still present on her face "Really?" he asked smirking as she shook her head no he switched to His Shield of Love "what's that shield master Naofumi? Its Pretty!" she said looking it over smiling. Well Fitoria gave it to me awhile ago "she did! Of course it looks so pretty!" she said admiring it "it has a special ability as well!" Naofumi said Mock Cheerfully "Really? Does it let you turn into a Filolial?" she asked giggling to herself, most likely imagining Naofumi as a Filolial "No its much more interesting! It reveals ones true feelings for another!" he said an uncharacteristic charm in his voice, he was riding this out. She stopped giggling "w-what does that mean" she said sounding a little nervous "it means if I use it on you ill know exactly how you feel about Mr. spear guy!" He said chuckling darkly. The color drained from her face "I-I-I don't think that's necessary!" she said taking a few steps back "really? Well now I have to know!" he said pretending to ready it. Of course he would never use it on Filo but she didn't know that "MASTER NAOFUMI!" she said turning into her Filolial form and taking off as fast as she could. Naofumi let out an energy revitalizing laugh at that. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that. He realized that the shield of love was affecting his humor and that's why he teased Filo like that, he unequipped it shortly after he stopped laughing and then started to get back to the task at hand finding Raphtalia as soon as possible he took off full speed toward where her footsteps led _"Raphtalia. I'll make it up to you. I swear!" _he thought determined to make things right as he ran on.

**Note from Author**

**Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading this little fanfic! I hope that you enjoyed it I haven't written anything in several years but I thought that I could have a little fun with my favorite Shield Hero, and companions! If you couldn't tell I love Naofumi X Raphtalia and I thought that the show lacked a lot of the romance that we all craved except for that last scene where they kissed (of course they kissed Naofumi hadn't blushed since ep 1 and he just so happened to blush just then? I don't think so!) I hope you guys enjoyed it I haven't written a fanfic in a long time so any critiques or improvements you please let me know I am trying to improve and have a good time! I am working on a chapter 2 originally this was going to be a one-shot but I was having so much fun and I kept getting ideas and it got too long so hopefully we have a little mini-series on our hands! **

**Let me know what you guys think and just a side not I haven't read the manga or light novel because I really enjoyed the show I am refraining from both of these because I want to experience them as the show comes out so If you could avoid spoilers from both of those I would be very very grateful because I really loved watch Shield hero and I would hate to have it ruined so if you guys can respect that we can all have a good time! (Go away Sans! You're not needed yet!) I hope to see you guys in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
